


Don't Tell FP

by CocosCocoaPuffsAreNotForSale



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Canon Divergence, Drugging, F/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Protective FP Jones II, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 13:18:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15797331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocosCocoaPuffsAreNotForSale/pseuds/CocosCocoaPuffsAreNotForSale
Summary: Basically instead of what Nick did to Cheryl he does to the Reader. And the Reader is dating FP but she doesn't want to tell him because she's scared/embarrassed. But FP knows her a little to well for her to keep secrets from him.DO NOT READ IF THIS CONTENT OFFENDS YOU! CENSOR YOURSELF!





	Don't Tell FP

“Get off of her asshole!” You hear Veronica shout as she and the Pussycats, including Cheryl shove the hotel room door open. You felt fine one minute chatting with Veronica’s old friend from New York, Nick. He ordered you a drink, you thought he was just trying to be nice but apparently he was douchier than originally thought. Your head was swimming and you couldn’t really move, thank god the girls came in when they did or else who knows what would have happened.

“Y/n are you alright?” Ronnie asks rushing to your side while the others continue to kick at Nick.

“He slipped me something.” You say though your words come out slurred.

“Let’s get you out of here.” She says as Cheryl comes over to help Ronnie get you up. 

“It’ll be ok. We’ll get you home and tomorrow morning you can file a police report if you want.” Cheryl whispers to you.

“No, don’t take me home. FP...he’ll go crazy. No home.” You mumble slurring even more before it goes black.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The Next Morning

“Owww.” Is the first thing you say when you wake up in Veronica’s bed, last night’s events coming back to you like a tidal wave.

“Hey, your awake! How are you feeling sweetie?” Veronica asks you gently.

“Like I was roofied and almost raped. But thanks to my ladies in shining armour that didn’t happen.” You reply holding your head in you hands.

“FP has been calling all night. I sent him a text telling him you spent the night with me and you were safe. But I don’t think it really eased his mind at all.” She informs you.

“Yeah he’s kinda protective, more so after he got out of jail. I should call him.” You reply looking for your phone.

“Before you call him, do you wanna go file a report? To be honest Nick tried the same thing with me a the night before last. I think he’s done this to other girls too. But I understand if you choose not to.” Veronica tells you before handing you your phone.

“Yeah, but I’m not telling FP and I would appreciate if we kept this between us girls, the cops, and that SOB Nick.” You reply. FP would actually kill this kid if he found out. You had been with FP about a year or so now. You helped him get sober. You were only a few years older than his son and his son’s friends, you were Archie’s older sister, but the two of you just fell in love, thankfully after a little time everyone came around, though your dad was still a little weirded out but considering the circumstances it was understandable.

“Of course whatever you want.” Ronnie replies.

“Can you call Betty? I would really appreciate if you both came with me to the station with me.” You request looking up at Ronnie nervously. You were scared and embarrassed about what happened and you needed you best friends with you.

“Of course. I’ll go now. Why don’t you call FP and just tell him you spent the night here and you, me and Betty are gonna go have breakfast then you’ll be home?” She suggests and you nod thankful for her help. She walks out to go call Betty while you call FP.

“Y/n? Where were you? Veronica said you spent the night at her place? I thought you were coming home? Is everything alright?” He fires of the questions as soon as he answers the phone. God you were a shitty liar anyways but especially with FP somehow he always knew.

“Yeah I spent the night at Ronnie’s. She and Betty got in a fight and she just needed someone to talk to. I had a little too much to drink so I passed out early and slept a while. I’m sorry I didn’t call you sooner. We’re going out for breakfast with Betty so they hopefully can make up. I’ll be back later. I love you, gotta go.” You say hanging up the phone quickly.

“Ready?” Ronnie asks as her and Betty walk into the room.

“I guess so.” You reply taking a deep breathe before heading to the police station with your best friends.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After the Police Station

Thankfully Sheriff Keller agreed to keep the attempted rape and drugging quiet and involve the fewest people as possible. FP was with Jughead on Serpent business at the moment so Betty and Veronica came back to the trailer with you.

“It’s totally up to you obviously but are you sure you don’t wanna tell FP?” Betty asks.

“He’ll kill Nick. And I don’t want him to change how he looks at me. He’ll think of me as weak. I can’t have that. I need to be strong.” You explain, as the tears start to form. 

“Hey, it’s alright if you don’t wanna tell him. But FP would never think of you as weak. He smart enough to know how strong and fierce and wonderful you are. You were drugged. And that bastard Nick used it to his advantage. This is not your fault. And you are not weak. You are one of the strongest women I know Y/n.” Betty says as she and Ronnie each put an arm around you and hug you.

“Please just don’t tell FP. I will just not yet. I need to process this first. Please don’t tell FP-” Your cut off by the door to the trailer slamming shut and you look up and there’s FP and Jughead. You put your hands on your face and try to wipe away the tears and hold the others back before he notices.

“Don’t tell FP what?” He grunts out eyeing you up suspiciously.

“Nothing. It’s nothing important. Just girl talk.” You lie.

“Betty, Ronnie, why don’t I give you ladies a ride home?” Jughead offers to give you two a little space to talk. The girls look to you, concern lacing their features. You nod signalling to them you’ll be alright, this makes FP give the three of you an even stranger look.

“That would be great thanks babe.” Betty says pressing a kiss to Jughead’s cheek. Before they go they give you a group hug and Betty whispers, “call if you need to talk. Come over whenever you need to. Anything you need we’re here.”

“Bye guys.” You wave as they leave the trailer. Once your alone FP turns to you suspicion covering his features. 

“Don’t tell me what?” He asks with his arms crossed over his chest.

“Nothing FP. It was just a old secret. I don’t want to talk about it right now.” You say trying to walk to the bedroom but he blocks you.

“Your lying. What’s going on?” He questions giving you a hard stare letting you know he won’t back down. You let out a huff.

“Fine let’s sit down.” You suggest sitting down on the couch in the living room with him. “Before I tell you promise you will stay here until I finish saying my piece? And that you will stay as calm as possible and not kill anyone?”

“Why? What the hell happened?!” He shouts standing up fists curling up.

“Promise?”

“Fine.”

“You know Veronica’s old friend from New York?” He nods so you continue. “Last night at the Gala. I was talking with him, just casual friendly conversation and he slipped something into my drink-” Your cut off once again by FP jumping up and running his hands through his hair before his fists form.

“WHAT?!” He roars.

“Please just sit down FP.” You plead tears pooling once again in your eyes, seeing this FP sits down next to you and wraps you tight in his arms placing a kiss on your forehead.

“Before he could really do much, Ronnie, Cheryl and the Pussycats busted into the hotel room and kicked the crap out of him. They protected me and got me out of there as soon as possible. Then this morning Ronnie and Betty came with me to report it to the cops. The ran some tests and found roofies in my system. That’s how he got me so out of it. I couldn’t even fight him. I was so weak!” You cry and start to shake at the thought of feeling so helpless, you weren’t able to protect yourself.

“No. You are so strong baby girl. The strongest woman I have ever known. He drugged you. He tried to take advantage of you. Thank god for those ladies.” He pressed another kiss to your forehead before he kisses away your tears. 

“Why wouldn’t you want to tell me baby?” FP asks when your cries have eased to whimpers.

“Because…I didn’t want you to look at me differently, as...as weak…”you mutter before another sob racks your body.

“You are not weak! This was not your fault! You did nothing wrong! The only one responsible for this is that bastard you tried to hurt my girl!” He growls holding you a little tighter. “I could never look at you with anything other than love and admiration. Love you. And I will do whatever you need or want me to do.” He vows to you.

“Don’t go after him.” You glare at him when he tries to interject. “I’m serious, you’ll just end up in jail or something and then you won’t be with me. That bastard isn’t worth it FP. Promise me you won’t go after him. Let it go through the proper channels.” 

“If that’s what you want,” he pauses looking to you and you nod confirming that’s what you want, “then I guess I won’t go after him. I promise, but if he ever comes near you again he won’t walk away the same way, I promise you that baby girl.” He says brushing your hair back and taking your lips with his and rests his forehead against yours when you come up for breathe. “I love you so much Y/n, please don’t ever feel you need to keep secrets from me. Nothing can change how I feel for you.”

“I won’t FP, I love you too.” You promise as he wraps you back in his arms. You are strong and you will get through this, especially with your friends and family and of course FP by your side.


End file.
